Sodor University
by FakeACU83
Summary: This is a human version of Thomas & Friends. Thomas and his friends all want to work for the North Western Railway one day, but they have work hard in order live out their dreams, and it all begins at Sodor University. Follow Thomas and his friends as they take on the world for the first time since graduating high school. The road to success is always filled with adventures.
1. High School Graduation

**Hello there people or FanFiction. FakeACU83 here. I know, it's been a while since I last posted a story or chapter. I've just been busy with school, work, and all that fun stuff…even though I just graduated from high school about a month ago. Anyway, all that stuff aside, I'm back now and got a brand new story for you guys. Hope you guys enjoy and please be sure to review! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**Sodor University**_

_**Chapter 1: High School Graduation**_

It was a very special day on the Island of Sodor. It was graduation day at Sodor High School and all the High School Seniors were preparing for their big day. Friends and family came from all over the island to see their sons and daughters start a new chapter in their lives. The graduation ceremony would be held outside at the football stadium, with the graduates sitting in the middle of the field and the guests watching them from the stands. It was a hot day as well, but the guests didn't mind a little heat. Especially on a grand day like this. It was almost time for the ceremony to begin. The stands were packed and the guests were ready. Inside the school, the graduates were getting to march out onto the field. Thomas was in one of the classrooms with friends talking about what their future plans were.

Thomas: I want to be able to work for The North Western Railway. I've always loved trains and I've always wanted to be an engineer.

Edward: You're not the only one Thomas. We all want to be able to work for the railway as engineers.

Emily: That's right. And I have no doubt in my mind that we'll all achieve that someday.

Thomas: The only problem is, I don't know which college I want to go to learn how I can work for the railway.

Donald: Dinna worry yerself laddy. I'm sure ye'll be able to find ye one.

Douglas: Aye, Donald's got a point there.

Thomas grinned. He knew his friends were right.

Teacher: Attention students! It's time to head out to the field. I need the Valedictorian and the Salutatory up front. Everyone else, please fall in based on your GPA scores.

Gordon: It sounds like they need you up front Thomas and Edward.

Thomas and Edward smiled at Gordon and went to the front of the crowd. After all the students were in their proper places, they made their way down to the stadium. Meanwhile in the stands, the guests were getting excited. It was almost time to start the ceremony. Just then, the students entered the stadium. The crowd clapped and cheered as they walked in with their graduation caps and gowns. The students took their seats and the principle came up to the podium.

Principle: Ladies and gentlemen. It is my great pleasure to welcome you all to the 2014 Sodor High School Graduation Ceremony. Before we begin, I would like to thank all of you for coming out to support you loved ones as they end the high school career and start a brand new chapter in their lives. Now first, I would like to call Edward Furness to the podium.

Edward came up and stood beside the podium.

Principle: Edward has worked extremely hard this year. And from that hard work, he has scored the second highest GPA in the school. So Edward, it is my great pleasure to present you this medal as Sodor High School's Salutatory.

The crowd cheered for Edward as the medal was placed around his neck. Edward smiled and shook hands with the principle before returning to his seat.

Principle: Next, I would like to call Thomas Billington to the podium.

Thomas came up and stood by the podium.

Principle: Thomas has worked the hardest of all this year. And because of that, he has scored the highest GPA in the school. So Thomas, it is my absolute honor to present you this medal as Sodor High School's Valedictorian.

The cheers from the crowd were much louder for Thomas, as he smiled, shook hands with the principle, and returned to his seat.

Principle: Now then, moving on to the ceremony. When I call your name, please come up to the stage to receive your diploma. After you are handed your diploma, please make you way back to your seats.

The principle then started to call the names of the students.

Principle: Thomas Billington. Edwards Furness, Emily Stirling, Arthur Ivatt. Toby Holden. Henry Stanier. Gordon Gresley. Rosie Vulcan. BoCo Vickers. Montague Pannier. Donald McIntosh. Douglas McIntosh. Oliver Collett. Mavis Drewry. Percy Avonside. James Hughes. Skarloey Fletcher, Rheneas Jennings, Peter Sam Stuart, Rusty Hornsby, Fergus Aveling. Harvey Dubs. Neville Bulleid, Molly Hamilton. Murdoch Crewe. Hank Baldwin. Stanley Hudswell. Paxton Derby. Bear Hymek. Freddie Russell. Sir Handle Falcon. Luke Kerr. Mighty Fairlie. Mac Fairlie. Daisy Cammell. Bill Bagnall. Ben Bagnall. Derek Clayton. Duncan Barclay. Charlie Wardle. Billy Wardle. Sidney Darlington. Diesel Horwich. 'Arry Iron. Bert Iron. Norman Ashford. And finally Dennis Ashford.

After the principle had finished handing out all of the diplomas, he stepped back on the podium.

Principle: Students, if you will please rise. I'd like to call Thomas Billington back to the podium.

Thomas stepped up to the microphone.

Thomas: My fellow graduates, it has been a long and grueling 4 years of high school. But we pulled together as a team and now here we are. I did have a few words planned for this, but after all these years, I think there are only 3 that matter most. We did it. We all made it through the tough times here at Sodor High. And I feel like during those 4 years, that we all have grown more together like family. And now, here we stand, about to enter a new chapter in our lives. I wish you all the best of luck in your future endeavors. And remember, no matter how tough to going might be, you can still accomplish your goals and your dreams. Now my fellow graduates, it's time to take that first step into the real world. Please take you hand and turn your tassels to the left side of your caps. By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you all as The Sodor High School Class of 2014!

Everyone cheered as the graduates tossed their caps into the air. It was all over. Now they begin their new lives in the real world.


	2. Where to go Next

_**Chapter 2: Where to go Next**_

It's been about a month since the graduation. All of the graduates were enjoying their summer vacation. Edward attended a science convention in England. Henry mostly visited the forest but also went to the circus. Gordon and his brother Scott went to baseball game. Emily, Rosie, Molly, Mavis, and Daisy had a girl's day out together. Toby visited his family at his old home. Oliver and Duck visited the Great Western Railway. James spent a week at the beach. And Thomas and Percy went to the Sodor Fair. They gasped.

Percy: Wow! It's even bigger than last year!

Percy looked all around. He was amazed at all the rides, games, and attractions.

Percy: This is gonna be awesome! What do you think Thomas?

Thomas didn't answer. He looked upset.

Percy: What's wrong Thomas? Aren't you excited?

Thomas: I am excited Percy, but I'm also concerned.

Percy was confused.

Percy: About what Thomas?

Thomas: I still haven't found a decent college that I want to go to. Nor have I found one that has a program that allows me to work for the railway.

Percy frowned. He knew that all his life, he, Thomas, and the rest of their friends all wanted to work for The North Western Railway.

Percy: Don't worry Thomas. I'm sure you'll find a place. You just have to see what's out there.

Thomas: I guess you're right Percy. I'll see what I can find. For now, let's enjoy the fair.

So Thomas and Percy ran inside the fairgrounds.

That evening, Thomas was walking down the street to his house. He was tired and he couldn't wait to lie down in his bed. He soon arrived at his house.

Thomas: I'm home!

Mrs. Billington: Welcome home dear. Did you enjoy the fair?

Thomas: Yes I did. It was amazing. A lot better than last year's.

Mrs. Billington: I'm glad to hear that you had fun.

Thomas: So where's dad, Annie, and Clarabel?

Mrs. Billington: Your sisters went with your father to the store to pick up some more groceries. They should be back within the next 10 minutes.

At that exact moment, there was a knock at the door.

Mrs. Billington: Make that the next few seconds.

Thomas chuckled and opened the door to reveal his father and his 2 younger twin sisters with bags of groceries in their hands.

Annie & Clarabel: Hi Thomas!

Thomas: Hey you two.

Mr. Billington: Hi son. Can you help us bring all of this stuff in?

Thomas: Sure thing dad.

After everything had been brought inside and put away, Annie and Clarabel went upstairs to their room to play. While Thomas sat in the dining room on his laptop. He was looking for possible colleges he could go to.

Mr. Billington: Looking for something Thomas?

Thomas turned around to see his father standing behind him.

Thomas: Yeah. I'm trying to look up for colleges that I might want to attend. But I just don't know which one.

Mr. Billington: What is it that you really want to do?

Thomas looked down at the floor.

Thomas: You might think it's silly.

Mr. Billington: Why would I think that? It's your choice on what you want to do in your life.

Thomas: Well, I wanna be able to work for The North Western Railway like you.

Mr. Billington worked at The Sodor Steamworks as a expect maintenance man. He knew that his son loved the railway, but he didn't know that he wanted to work for it.

Mr. Billington: Really?

Thomas: Yes. But not only that, I wanna be an engineer, the one who controls and drives the train place to place. But I don't know where to start.

Thomas looked sadly down at the floor. He father comforted him by his side.

Mr. Billington: Thomas, it'll all work out. I know that you'll find a college that'll have what you're looking for. You just gotta start doing some research and start looking. Besides, you said in your graduation speech that no matter how tough the going might be, you can still accomplish your goals and your dreams.

Thomas smiled at his father and gave him a hug.

Thomas: Thanks dad. That helped a lot.

Mr. Billington: I'm always glad to help out my boy. If you want me to, I can help you with your research.

Thomas: I'd really appreciate that. Thank you.

So Thomas and his dad started looking up possible colleges for Thomas. After about 20 minutes of searching, Mr. Billington noticed something.

Mr. Billington: Hey, what about that one?

He pointed at a link to Sodor University. Thomas clicked on the link.

Thomas: Hmm, let's see…

He scrolled through the homepage of the website and found a tab that said "Career Opportunities."

Thomas: Let's see what they have.

As he was looking through the career page, he noticed one particular career field. It said "Railway Careers." Thomas got excited as he clicked on the link, and there it was.

Thomas: That's it. That's the one!

He saw that Sodor University offered a career as an engine driver for Sir Topham Hatt's North Western Railway.

Mr. Billington: I think you may have found what you've been looking for.

Thomas: Do you think this one is right for me?

Mr. Billington: That's your decision Thomas. You're the man now.

Thomas smiled from ear to ear.

Thomas: Then I better fill out the application.

So as Mr. Billington left the dining room, Thomas filled out the application to Sodor University.

Thomas: And…send. There we go, all done. What until I tell my friends.


End file.
